Dispensers that utilize dispensing rolls to discharge by sprinkling or dispersion various forms of flowable dry, or substantially dry materials onto products are generally known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,529, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. However, such dispensers are not very effective in dispensing materials that are self-adhering and/or compactible, or which tend to agglomerate. These materials tend to clog the dispenser hoppers. Also the dispensing rolls tend to form a hollowed out area in the material being dispensed, which prevents the material from being picked up by the dispensing rolls.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,655 and 5,188,262, also assigned to the same assignee as the present application, disclose different types of machines for dispensing self-adhering and/or compactible materials or materials which tend to agglomerate. However, these machines are not as effective in dispensing materials which have substantial amounts of shortening or margarine content.